We propose herein to explore the chemistry of aryldiazonium ions in nonpolar media. We have shown in preliminary work that enhanced reactivity and yield improvements in known processes can be realized. We suggest, based on this work, new potential methods for ionic arylation as well as possible improvements in intramolecular radial coupling. We hope to utilize the altered and enhanced aryldiazonium ion reactivity to develop useful staining reagents for both light and electron microscopy.